narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameko Aoki
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Tempest Child At an early age Ameko demonstrated she had great talent and technique for using and creating wind based jutsu. She was no prodigy in using wind based jutsu, but her ability to grasp the applications of learning them was simply enough for her to learn and develop quickly along in her training at home and at school. However her true talent came much as a late bloomer and full surprise. Early on she showed no abilities of possessing any special abilities of her parents but once she got into her teens and learned more of the natures she could wield she found her way into creating her first blast of dark wind. Baffling both mother and father. Ameyuri had little no no knowledge of such winds, while Raido had only seen it wielded once and knew only what he saw from that battle vs Yuna which is what came to mind when he first saw the dark winds. Seeing this Raido tightened his training methods to suit her needs and it was a great struggle due to the three natures that went into this jutsu. After deeper study it was found that Ameko and this Sky Release was not a Kekkei Genkai as Raido previously thought, but a Kekkei Tōta. Surpassing even his own KG of Lava Release. Being that this caused for balancing three natures the training was difficult to employ and thus did not come easy. Ameko did not become proficient with the sky Release until years into the training and that was just with learning how to create the winds and muster the same level of control over them as she had with natural Wind Release. It took another several months before she could even begin creating airspace's, and then managing them long enough to create successful techniques that could be used in battle. Her diligent study into master and learning how to use her KT was the origin point of where her no nonsense attitude came and her transformation into a slight perfectionist. The difficulty she had with learning control over her abilities caused her to cut down on foolishness and deal strictly with focusing her efforts which put her at odds with the other more laid back members of the household. The rising difficulty of her abilities tied within the pranks of her sisters and jokes of her brother often angered her and led to many fights among the siblings and often with Ameko storming away. Though each time she forgave them and apologized for her actions she always equated her anxiety and anger to her study of her abilities and using them. Sky Slayer "COMING SOON" Personality Ameko is the epitome of what happens when maturity meets beauty. Ameko is a highly driven, self motivated individual and is often seen as a perfectionist her in her craft. Not resting until she has made progress in whatever it is she has set her mind to accomplish. Of all the children she is perhaps the most mature and well mannered of the the lot, often seen with a rather focused look on her face. Ameko is a no nonsense person, and that attitude that has often clashes with her father and her twin sister who are far more laid back. Ameyuri even stated her own child's more of an adult than Raido is which is often made a point of emphasis many of times. Ameya and Ameryuu both often tell Ameko to lighten up and often force her to have fun sometimes. Ameko does enjoy a good time and does relish in the rather comedic background her home has become, but she would rather indulge in the foolishness of her home once she has finished her agenda of goals she wants to accomplish. Everyday Ameko writes a list of goals that usually involve her making forward progress in something she is trying to master such as he Sky Release which at her current level she is highly unsatisfied with. Like the rest of her siblings she is very much calm and usually in good spirits, she is not overly excited such as her sisters Suiren and Ameya, but yet she is not as disrespectful or flippant as Ameryuu or Shirokaze can be. Ameko in terms of personality is the middle child and has her own of doing things but loves her siblings equally the same. She has shown to be highly attentive to both her father and mother teachings and came to understand they became powerful from endless work ethics which got her started on this hunger for progress in everything she does. Strong willed, smart, extremely opinionated, she has become a role model to her sisters who she has inspired though they will make no mention of it to her face. She lives a very organized life and does what she can to sustain that order. Ameko can be very overprotective of her family members and that extends greatly to her father especially as she becomes more aware of his adventures both past and present. Often admiring his intelligence but upset at his recklessness or neutral lifestyle which to her has no order and is done off his whims of the moment. Ameko also smiles very little even when she is in a good mood which makes people unsure about how to approach or address her. Generally speaking she is a content individual who enjoys the life she has around her and is usually in a happy position even if it is not shown regularly on her face. Ameko over time became increasing curious about her father's past and when she found out she couldn't help but feel sorrow yet admiration for her father. Sorrow because he had no recollection of his parents his birthday or even his age, spending his years as a child and teen fighting for his life. Yet admiration because somehow he had lived through that and managed to keep his sanity and become the kind loving father she sees him for today. The key reason to why she is extremely overprotective of him and wishes he wouldn't fight so much or take her with him. Ameko is not to hold a grudge of hate but she has stated to both Ameyuri and Raido that he can't stand Yama and hates him with a passion. Ameko firmly believes that Yama is the sole reason why Raido is an Arihant and is often tasked with the strange missions he often partakes in. Even though Raido himself as assured her that Yama is no threat to the family she has still maintained her position for her hate for the King of Hell. Ameko also pays plenty of homage to her father crafting her own style and nickname from his style and nickname. Her nickname and style as the Sky Slayer is a direct play to her father's Dark Slayer, however it is highly personalized to fit her style and abilities. Appearance Abilities As she has gotten older Ameko has proven herself to be an extremely talented and powerful individual. From the training she received from both her parents and then in actual combat versus them she has been able to hold her own against both of her parents, albeit she last loner against her father and than she does her mother due to style of combat.Whether its her abilities to shows excellent chakra control, her fluidity in the Capoeira or her ability to take her fathering teachings and then create a subclass such as Sky Slayer. Which is an assassination style method of using capoeira and weapons. Ameko has proven to powerfl ally and enemy to many. Able to go toe to toe with just about any opponent and make use of her abilities against them. By taking command of the very air she can attack opponents and in long drawn out fights become more and more deadly due to her ability to create voids and airspace explosions by focusing her chakra to take command of a certain radius. Intelligence Think smarter rather than thinking harder has always been a key component to Ameko's thought process a lesson she always reverts back to when frustrated with her training of techniques. Ameko takes a cerebral approach to just about everything she comes across wile careful avoiding being to cautious. Her level of study first came when she discovered her Sky Release abilities which for a time she had great difficulty in wielding and controlling. Which led to early frustrations and thinking harder rather than thinking smarter. As she studied and struggled for a time she quickly began to step back and access the best methods to learn a style for herself and bit from someone else. Ameko has shown to be an incredible problem solver and is equally clever into created detailed plans and steps to organize her self, battles and processes. In battle she stays sharp and studies the mechanics of jutsu used against her down to the very nature and manner it was used in. Having learned from her father she has also learned to study her opponents comfort level, tendencies, mannerism, personality and movements. Each giving off a distinct manner in which a opponent prefers to fight and feels more safer in. She has also developed her fathers battling identity of allowing an opponent a false sense of comfort all the while studying their traits, even using conversations to learn their sociology, personal ideals and even fears. Physical Prowess Assassination Capoeira Style Sky Release Wind Speed Category COMING SOON *F1 *F2 *F3 *F4 *F5 Airspace Control Being a Sky Release user Ameko has learned how to control certain variables of combat using the air,oxygen, airspace's and manipulate them in a fashion that benefits her needs. Using these airspace's she can create void blast which can implode or explode which among a person can cause great damage depending on the air pressure of the attack. She can even lower the oxygen levels in a small area around her immediate air space. Which can be done with a combination of her jutsu, and also training by using methods to truly affect the airspace around her immediate area. Using this same level of control Ameko is one of the few people who can actually fly by trapping and using the airspace under her feet she can levitate and hover just off the ground which has become a favoring method for dealing with certain fighters, and for traveling she can use her flight to fly at great speeds and cover immense distance. In the same manner she can grab and pick up objects simply by using the airspace around them and hurl them at her enemies within a certain weight class of objects. Structures like rocks, boulders can easily be picked up and tossed becoming a projectile used against an enemy. Her most famous claim of using airspace is her ability to absorb the natures that go into creating her Kekkei Tota, Water, Wind and lightning. Using her abilities and air spaces she can absorb either of the three natures into her airspace and jutsu and use them to empower her own techniques. Chakra Quality Intelligence COMING SOON Trivia * Her nickname Sky Slayer is based on not only her nickname but her unique fighting style with her blade Yorukaze. Sky Slayer was derived from her fathers original nickname and fighting style of the Dark Slayer. *Much like the other children between Raido and Ameyuri Ameko's name is a play off of her mothers, and has taken in her last name as well. Since Raido's birth last name has been discarded. * Her name Ameko means Rain Child, while her last name Aoki means Blue. Her whole name means Blue Rain Child. Category:Characters Category:Female